One Night Love
by DemitriMP
Summary: AU. Supposed badboy, Blaine Anderson, decides to really lose his virginity one night after being doubted. But he didnt expext to fall hard for his one night stand. Deciding to reveal his feelings and true self in the mornig, he falls asleep. He wakes up to find himself alone, with only a note of explanation. Kurt had decided that he couldn't face his first time that morning.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

**A/N: So I said I was going to write a western Klaine story but, this prompt just got stuck in my head and after watching reruns of Sex and the City, I just had to write this! So enjoy, get comfortable, and don't try to pronounce the word in the title. :-P**

**Oh, and if you find any mistakes, blame my beautiful and fabulous beta/friend/Jasmine A. Roberts who is a modern day Cinderella waiting for her princess to come measure her feet.**

**I do not own Glee, but I'm working on it.**

**Ch.1: A Chance Encounter (Mamihlapinatapei)**

.….

Loud music filled his ears as he walked inside the club. In honor of its grand opening, the new club/restaurant, Chaos, had hired a popular, well-known DJ to play for its guests. However, all eyes turned to the newcomer as he walked in. Black suede shoes made their way through the crowd. His sheik, black dress pants and pale purple dress shirt made sure to catch the eyes of everyone, yet no one dared approached him. Everyone knew who he was and stayed away. Blaine Anderson, 23 year-old upcoming musician, was a major player.

His reputation had spread through Manhattan like a disease. Soon the club's guest began to whisper to each other as he walked, stalked, to the bar. "My friend Cory once slept with him, and he said that he left as soon as he came." one said. "I heard he fucked 4 guys in one night," said another. "Rumor has it that he once had a boyfriend who cheated on him and now he just sleeps around," claimed one woman. "Well I heard", "...once had an orgy", "My friend told me", "He hit on me this one time", where all said as the crowd continued to gossip.

Unbeknownst to them, Blaine could hear their mindless chatter from the bar stool where he sat. He quietly shook his head, a sad smile appearing on his face. He signaled the bar tender, a dark-skinned man Blaine believed resembled Taye Diggs, who quickly went Blaine. "Can I get a Scotch on the rocks, please?" ordered Blaine. With a quick nod, the bar tender set off to pour his drink. Blaine looked around to see that despite its many customers, only a couple to his right and three other men were at the bar, every else preferring to be on the dance floor in the center of the club or the tables surrounding it.

"He once tried to get me to sleep with him, but I told him I had boyfriend," Blaine heard a guy say. Blaine simply rolled his eyes and accepted his drink from the bar tender. 'If they only knew' thought Blaine. Then, one distinctive voiced, practically yelled, "Oh please, as if he would ever hit on you!" Blaine's entire body tensed as the voice continued, "Besides, I don't believe any of these foolish rumors, to me, Blaine Anderson is just a poser and he's probably still a virgin!"

Blaine turned around, glaring at his accuser. Their eyes met, and Blaine began to feel nervous, hoping his opponent wouldn't notice the slight fear he was certain was in his eyes.

"Isn't that right Blainey-boy?"

"Sebastian," uttered Blaine.

...

"Rachel, I already told you do that I don't want to go to that stupid club! It's probably just going to be filled with drunken ignoramus and easy women-"

"All trying to take your innocence and corrupt you, yeah, yeah, we've heard it before Kurt," drawled out Mercedes.

"Humph, it's not that, I just wanna be alone right now..." replied Kurt, whispering the last part.

"Puh-lease white boy, the last thing you want to be is alone."

About an hour ago, Mercedes had arrived at Rachel and Kurt's shared apartment with news that her manager/boyfriend, Sam Evans, had gotten them invites to a hot new club, Chaos. And for the next hour, the two girls had tried to convince their reluctant friend to go with them and their boyfriends. Kurt, not wanting to be the fifth wheel like he was every time they went out, flat out refused to go.

"Mercedes is right Kurt!" added Rachel, "Look, just because things didn't work out with you and Chandler doesn't mean you won't find someone else. There are-"

"Plenty of good-looking guys out there that are just _dying_ to meet someone as special as me," finished Kurt. "I've heard this speech a thousand times girls!" Kurt got up from his bed and looked at his friends with tears in his eyes. "Every relationship I've ever been in is always the same; I keep them at bay with blowjobs and foreplay, they begin to want more, I don't put out, they end the relationship or, even worse, cheat!" Kurt sat pack down on his bed, elbows on his knees and his hands on his forehead, looking down at the carpeted floor.

"Boy, that was just one time, and you walked in on them before they could do it," reminded Mercedes.

Kurt looked up at her, "Every guy I've gone out with has always said the same thing, that they're tired of waiting for me!"

"Kurt, it's not your fault that they won't wait, they should respect your wishes. Plus, they all knew perfectly well that you were not going to automatically have sex, "comforted Mercedes.

Kurt leaned back until he was lying on his bed, shut his eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe I should just give up on love..." mumbled Kurt.

"WHAT?" exclaimed both girls.

"Oh, hell to the no! White boy, for the past 8 years I have listened to you go on and on about true love this and true love that, and how you want your first time to be with someone you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with!" Mercedes yelled at him as he sat up from bed.

"Kurt, you know I admire your choice to only sleep with the one you're going to marry as much as I'm sure you admire me for all of my achievements-", Kurt shot her look, "Anyway, don't give up now!"

Kurt sighed and explained, "Look, I know what I've said in the past girls, but maybe I should just get it over with and lose my virginity."

Rachel and Mercedes began to scold him, but Kurt stopped them. "I'm 22 years old, fresh out of college; I've only been in short relationships that have all ended the same. I try to do things differently in each one, and the only thing I haven't tried is sex."

"But Kurt, think what your dad said, you do matter Kurt," Rachel pointed out.

Kurt remembered all right. One day after school, Burt, Kurt's father, had told his son that they needed to have a talk. Kurt agreed, believing it was just going to be about Carole and Finn moving in. However, he was in for a shock when his dad began, albeit awkwardly, to give him the talk.

...

_"Hey kiddo, can we talk in private?" Burt asked as Kurt just as he entered the house from school. _

_"Sure dad, let me just go put my Armani bag in my room," Kurt replied and left. _

_When he came back to and saw his father gone, he called out, "Dad?" and heard a reply from the kitchen. _

_He went to the kitchen only to see Burt siting on one of the stools by the counter. He sat on the stool adjacent to his father. "You wanted to talk to me about something dad?" _

_"Yes," replied Burt and awkwardly coughed to clear his throat, "Son...you see...you're at that age when your hormones begin act up and…well I just wanted to say..." _

_"W-wait, you're not giving me the sex talk, are you?"_

_"Yes son, I am giving you the sex talk." _

_The whole thing was scarring, Kurt was certain he had never blushed so much in his entire life, but after explaining to his dad that he was only going to have sex with his future husband and that to him, the touch of the fingertips was the most intimate thing. His father then simply gave him some pamphlets (which were quickly thrown away later in his room), and told him "Remember son; don't go throwing yourself around, because you matter." _

...

"I agree with her, if you do this, you'd basically be turning your back on all your principles." Mercedes went over and sat next to Kurt, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Kurt shrugged it off, got up from his bed, and turned around to look at his closest friends since high school. "Let me clarify, I'm just going to do it once, like straight guys, with no feelings. Maybe it will help me heal and that way I won't have to worry if the guy I'm dating is the one."

Rachel got up from the chair she had been sitting on and walked towards him, "Kurt, you and I both know things like this never work outside of a romantic comedy. Just let me set you up with someone from my cast." After graduating from NYADA with honors, Rachel had, predictably, gotten the part of Elphaba from the musical, Wicked, at the Gershwin Theatre.

"I thought you said the guy who played Fiyero was straight?" questioned Kurt.

"Yes he is, but there's another guy you might be interested in..."

"Look Rach, either way, it's going to end the same. With me getting hurt." With that, Kurt turned around, opened his walk-through closet door, went inside, and began to look for an outfit.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Mercedes went to Kurt, only to stop from his answer.

"The answer is yes," was all he said, confusing Rachel and Mercedes.

"Yes to what, Kurt?" they both asked.

Kurt walked back out with some clothes in his hands and simply stunned the girls with his reply. "I'm going to Chaos with you."

...

"Long time no see, Blaine." Sebastian made his way over the bar where Blaine sat, the later trying to keep calm.

"Not long enough apparently." Blaine stood his ground, but his confidence began to wane as he saw the crowd of gossips follow Sebastian's lead.

"Oh come on Blaine, you never call, you never write-"

"Because the mailman can't deliver letters to hell."

"Well if that's how it's going to be, maybe I should tell these lovely people what you told me."

Blaine gulped. "And what on Earth would that be," smoothly asked Blaine, although he was freaking out internally. '_Fuck_' thought Blaine, _'He's going to ruin everything...no, he can't Blaine. You've worked too hard to just let him ruin this'._

"That you once told me that you don't believe in fucking, you believe in 'making love'," Sebastian revealed, adding air quotations.

The gossip crowd gasped, and quickly began to discuss amongst themselves about the new information just revealed.

Blaine swallowed, "Oh that," he said nonchalantly, "I just told you that so you stop hitting on me and trying to convince me to sleep with you. You see, I'm not very fond of crabs."

Their audience once again let out a dramatic gasp and began to whisper once again, this time pointing at Sebastian.

Sebastian's face turned red and shot Blaine a menacing look. Blaine smirked, happy to be back in control, that is until Sebastian said...

"Show me."

Blaine's face fell and felt nervous one again. "I-w-what?" Blaine's hands began to fidget and he took a gulp his drink, almost spitting it back out as Sebastian explained.

"Show me that you've changed, that you just fuck and leave." Sebastian smirked and added, "With me."

Their audience waited in suspense as Blaine replied, "I'd sooner cut off my dick."

Sebastian's face once again fell, but he quickly regained himself. "In that case, take a stranger hone tonight, you've done it so many times before, it shouldn't be too hard for you."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, and fear. He couldn't do that! He'd had barely gone to second base! Bu, then again, he had to do something! If he didn't prove Sebastian wrong, all of Nick and Jeff's hard work would have gone to waste! He needed to do something and fast. But, there was nothing to do other than...

"Alright Sebastian, I'll show you."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up his head in surprise. "What?"

"I'll take some lucky bastard home with me tonight, just please don't masturbate to the idea. You're pathetic enough as it is." And with that, Blaine stood up, placed the money for his drink on the bar, and stalked off, hitting Sebastian's shoulder in the progress. Sebastian, in disbelief, stared at Blaine as he walked away.

...

Meanwhile, Blaine was freaking out. '_What the hell Anderson! What did you get yourself into! Now you have to take some stranger home tonight!_' Blaine internally fought. 'I could always just take someone home and say I slept with him, but then he might reveal that we never did anything!' There was no other option; Blaine had to _fuck_ someone for his first time. Even the idea made him shiver; for him have to act like a jerk to someone that was going to be his first.

Blaine took on his surroundings once again, noting that the club was full now. The dance floor in the middle was filled with drunken customers and tables began to quickly fill.

Blaine looked for someone, someone in particular. Because no matter what, Blaine was determined to have his first time be at least with someone attractive. Sure, this was not even close to how he wanted his first time to be like. There was no romantic dinner or "I love yous", but he had to do it. And that's when he saw him. He walked inside the club with inhumane grace. His milky skin stood out from his midnight blue button up and black vest. And his pants, Blaine unconsciously licked his lips as he took in the tight, leather clad legs and ass. Then Blaine finally looked up to see chestnut hair styled messy to look what can only he described as sex hair. He had angular face structures with a slight blush on his cheeks from the cold December weather. Then Blaine looked into his eyes...

Hazel met glasz.

…..

**Yes, I know this is a totally cliché way to end a chapter, but clichés aren't always bad. Please review! My pet turtle, Elton John, (yes I know I'm a walking stereotype Jasmine) and I will gladly appreciate it! More of Blaine's past will be revealed in the next chapter and you'll see/read why this is M rated.**

**Story recommendations: **_**A Summer of Clichés**_** by A-Simple-Rainbow or **_**Temptations Mate**_** by SugaKane01**

**As Davey Wavey would say: I love you, I'll talk to you soon, peace out! *kissy sounds***


	2. Chapter 2: When Blainey Met Kurtie

**A/N: Sorry, this took a little longer than expected, but I will try to update around 2-3 times a week. I was going to update yesterday, but I became so frustrated since every fan fiction update I got always ended in Klaine fighting (and that's a lot of stories, just go look at my favorites). But I pulled thru and now here is the second chapter of One Night Love.**

**Oh and I made Sam the same age as Mercedes, so he graduated with all of them. There is no way someone as tall and hot as him is a junior. Everything else is the same, except for the fact that Blaine and Kurt never met and Blaine is a year older. Also, Kurt never went to Dalton, Santana threatened Karofsky earlier so Kurt didn't have to move. **

**Also, my beta was busy so sorry for any mistakes or weird writing. **

**I do not own Glee, but my lawyer says I could.**

****** BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I have changed Kurt and Blaine's ages to 22 and 23. Sorry, I have no idea how to change it in the first chapter. ******

**Ch. 2: When Blainey Met Kurtie**

...

_"Hey Blainey!"_

_Young, nineteen year-old Blaine Anderson stopped walking in the university hallway and turned around to see a familiar shock of blonde hair running toward him. He braced for the impact as his eager friend collided with him, making Blaine stumble back a few steps. _

_"Blainey-boo!" shouted Jeff as he wrapped his arms tightly around his old friend. _

_"Jeff," acknowledged Blaine with slight annoyance. _

_"I missed you Blainers," mumbled Jeff from Blaine's shoulder. _

_Blaine pulled out of the embrace, placing his hands on each of Jeff's shoulders. "We saw each other last night," Blaine exclaimed, looking at his pouting friend incredulously. _

_Just before Jeff could retort, he heard his entire name his attention. "Jeff Ernest Sterling, you leave Blaine alone." _

_The bright blonde turned around to see his boyfriend glaring at him jokingly, with his arms crossed and tapping his feet in mock annoyance. _

_"Yes dear," mumbled Jeff, his shoes becoming very interesting. _

_Nick smiled softly and pulled his boyfriend onto a hug, wrapping his arm around Jeff waist as they tuned to look at Blaine. _

_"Sorry about that Blaine, you know how he gets when he eats pancakes," Nick greeted with a small smile. _

_"Awh, I've gotten used to it after all these years," was his reply. Blaine grinned as he saw Jeff pout at his remark. His smile slightly faded as Nick leaned in to kiss Jeff's pout, the later looking at Nick lovingly as their lips pulled apart. __**'If only I could have that with someone'**__ thought Blaine. It wasn't that he didn't love his two best friends; it was just getting tiresome of watching their loving eyes at each other when Blaine had no one. _

_After graduating from Dalton Academy two years ago, the three friends had set their eyes for New York, Nick and Blaine getting accepted into Julliard while Jeff attended New York University. Nick was currently studying to be a composer while Blaine hoped to make it big and become a singer. Jeff was currently taking law classes in hopes of becoming a lawyer. Blaine laughed every time he tried to picture rambunctious Jeff in a designer suit with a brief case. He just couldn't see it. Then Jeff retorting that he was only doing it because Nick liked him in a suit and listing the things they could do with his tie. _

_Despite Jeff's constant shenanigans, Blaine loved his two best friends dearly; in fact, he and Nick were roommates on campus, Jeff practically living there as he usually stayed overnight. Thankfully, the two lovebirds only have sex in Jeff's room. _

_"So Blainey-Bear, Blaineroo, The Blainer-anator, Blainey Waney, Blainey-ki-," Jeff's rambling was cut short when an annoying shout caught their attention. _

_"Blaine Anderson?" _

_Blaine's face paled as he realized who the voice belonged to. He turned around to see the smirking face of Sebastian Smythe. _

_"Sebastian?" Blaine nearly yelled as the guy he had hoped to never see again was grinning devilishly at him, his eyes raking up and down Blaine's body. _

_Sebastian licked his lips in a way that was supposed seductive, but it only caused Blaine to grimace. "Time sure has done wonders with you, stud," slurred Sebastian, once again failing at being seductive. _

_"Are you seriously stalking me now!" exclaimed Blaine, staring at Sebastian accusingly. _

_Throughout all of his senior year at Dalton, the junior/newcomer, Sebastian Smythe, had constantly hit on Blaine, being very blunt about what he wanted to do. Blaine had at first thought it as flattering, but in a few months it had gotten on his last nerves. That's why when he graduated and moved to New York, Blaine had believed it would be the last time he'd see the meerkat face of Sebastian Smythe. Unfortunately, he couldn't have been more wrong. _

_"So is your tight virgin ass still hungry for my co-"_

_"Sebastian!" threatened Blaine, his face reddened by the boy's lewd question. _

_Meanwhile, Nick and Jeff eyed the duo warily. Sebastian continued with his blunt comments and Blaine seemed ready to erupt. The two shared a look and retrieved Blaine, leaving Sebastian behind. _

_..._

_Over the course of the year, Sebastian continued to pursue Blaine. Soon, most of the students at Julliard began to talk about Blaine. Or a better word for it: gossip. The fact that Blaine was a virgin spread like wildfire through the student body. Having never had a boyfriend or a date, Blaine became increasingly depressed as the gossip continued. Until one day. _

_..._

_"Sebastian, for the last time, I will never, __**ever**__, let you anywhere __**near**__ my ass," Blaine shouted at the persistent boy. _

_"Oh come on Blaine, you can't keep avoiding destiny, your ass was made for my enjoyment," replied Sebastian. "Just one date, that all I'm asking!" Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. '__**Well, maybe just one date wouldn't hurt-**__' thought Blaine's, but quickly threw out the idea as Sebastian continued. "What happens after that is totally up to our hormones." _

_"As __**fun**__ as that sounds, I'm very busy...and I have plans this week with someone," lied Blaine, embarrassed to admit he had no plans. _

_Sebastian eye widened with the new found information, but narrowed suspiciously. "With who?"_

_"Ah..." Blaine struggled to come up with an answer. __**'Nick has a project due! I'll just say he needs my help**__,' thought Blaine. "With Ni-" _

_"He's going on a date with me," interrupted a tall, blonde stranger, seemingly coming out of nowhere. _

_Blaine looked up at him questioningly, but realized that his knight on shining armor __**was**__ a knight in shining armor. Blaine couldn't help but stare at him, a crush quickly in development. _

_Sebastian glared at him. "And who might you be?"_

_"The name's Jeremiah Johnson." _

_..._

_Jeremiah, as it turned out, really did end up taking Blaine on a date. Blaine couldn't help but be happy. He finally had a boyfriend who he could love and support. Jeremiah was studying to be a concert cellist. He was funny, sweet, and cool. But, best of all, Jeremiah was patient when it came to the sexual aspect of their relationship. They never went pass shirtless make-out sessions, and that only happening on their one month anniversary. But Blaine was in for a shocker as their two month anniversary quickly arrived. _

_..._

_"Are you sure about this Blaineroo?" questioned Jeff for the twentieth time. _

_"Yes Jeff, I think he's the one. He really likes me, and I'm falling really hard for him," Blaine replied. _

_"But it's only been two months and we know who much this means to you. What if he's not what he seems," Nick warned. _

_After gathering at Blaine and Nick's room, the couple was shocked when Blaine stated he was ready to have sex...with Jeremiah. To say the couple had a bad feeling about this was a way of putting it nicely. Ever since they had first met their friend's boyfriend, they were immediately wary of the long-haired blonde. They wanted to tell Blaine their suspicions, but after seeing how happy he was, decided that they would give Jeremiah a chance. _

_They instantly regretted their decision when ten minutes later; a crying Blaine came stumbling into the room. _

_..._

_Long story short, when Blaine left for his boyfriend's dorm, he saw many people staring at him. It wasn't until he was at the door of Jeremiah rooms, with the door knob having a sock over it, did he realize what was happening. The grunts and moans the room was emitting didn't stop poor Blaine from yanking the door open, only to find his boyfriend naked with someone else, that someone else being Jeremiah's ex-girlfriend._

_"You fucking bastard!" _

_..._

_To say Blaine was crushed was putting it softly. Nick and Jeff had never seen their best friend cry so much, nor heard Pink's "Perfect" on replay so much. Even worse, Blaine was the laughing stalk of Julliard. The gossip mill was revived when word of Jeremiah's infidelity was spread. And so was the fact that Blaine was still a virgin, again. _

_Luckily, Blaine was too depressed to notice the stares and whispers sent his way. _

_Nick and Jeff knew they had to do something. Something drastic that would help Blaine out. So after watching Easy A with the saddened Blaine, they knew what they had to do _

_..._

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blaine asked. _

_"Yes! We'll do it just like in the movie."_

_"And if that doesn't work Blainers, we'll just hire a hooker!"_

_"Ugh, what did I get myself into...?"_

_"Oh, quit being a drag and just moan already!" Blaine and Jeff began to release moans and screams as Nick began to grunt. They knew they had to make enough noise so that all of Julliard would hear their "threesome". _

_..._

_Overnight, Blaine Anderson had turned from shy virgin to player extraordinaire. The school buzzed with the new gossip, and for once, Blaine walked the halls without anyone laughing at him. _

_..._

_Over the course of three years, Blaine was able to perfect his bad boy persona. Even after graduating, his reputation still followed him through New York society. Though he never really dated anyone else after Jeremiah, Nick and Jeff spread rumors about guys after guys leaving Blaine's dorm. _

_Blaine Anderson was content with his life. At age twenty-three, he had graduated Julliard at the top of his class along with Nick, and had started a record company. Wes Montgomery and David Riley had both gone to Business School, and when Blaine approached his old friends about starting a record company, they readily agreed. With Blaine as their star musician, they knew they could make it big. _

...

So to say that Blaine was shocked when his badboy persona began to crumble as he stared into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, was and understatement.

...

_Kurt Hummel's life was alright. He graduated as senior treasurer from William McKinley High, and had his eyes set for New York. Unfortunately, he was rejected from New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. But that didn't stop him; knowing he wouldn't be able to go into the musical business, he set his dreams on fashion. Parsons was his first choice, and welcomed him with opened arms. _

_Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, and surprisingly, Santana Lopez, followed him to New York. Rachel attended NYADA whilst Santana and Mercedes were both approached by small record studios. Sam was able to get into NYU, his dad being an alumni; he had decided to help his girlfriend achieve her dreams and became her manager and study business. Soon, Brittany Pearce joined them the following year, attending Barnard College in Columbia University, in hopes of becoming a professional dancer. _

_All in all, Kurt had a good life; he was surrounded by friends, he was attending one of the most prestigious fashion schools, and he shared a cozy apartment with Rachel. But, his love life could use some improvement. Boyfriends came and went, all leaving after a month. Kurt Hummel had no problem getting a date; it was the fact that he wore a purity ring. It wasn't really a purity ring per say, since Kurt had participated in many blowjobs and hand jobs, and the fact that he wasn't at all a religious person, it was just the only way to name the ring. It was a simple sterling silver band, with vines engraved to swirl and wrap around the ring, joining to form a heart on the front. Kurt had it specially made for his seventeenth birthday. At the party, his friends asked what it was for, Burt trying not to stop the huge smile forming on his face as Kurt proudly proclaimed that he was going to follow his mom's lead, and only have sex with his future husband. That is, the boy he believed was the one. _

...

Now Kurt Hummel stood on front of his gaping friends, Rachel and Mercedes, wearing a midnight blue button up shirt under a black vest with silver lining and stitching. He wore tight black leather pants that almost made him decide to forgo underwear. Gray Doc Martens covered his feet as he strutted to the doorway.

"What do you think girls?" Kurt spun around, showing them how the back was just as tight as the front.

Mercedes was the first to regain the ability to speak. "_Damm boy_!"

Rachel quickly shook her head, attempting not to stare at her best friend. "Kurt, are you sure about this?"

Kurt just walked pass them, opening the door to step outside where a taxi was parked in front.

"I've never been surer in my life."

...

"Mercedes! About time you guys showed up!" Sam joked as he opened the door of the cab to greet his long term girlfriend.

"Sorry Sammy honey, but you'll understand once you see Kurt," she replied as she stepped out of the yellow car with the help of her blonde boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Finn Hudson went to the other side of the taxi to open the door.

"Thanks sweetie," Rachel stopped out of the car and hugged her fiancé. After being in the army for four years, Finn was stationed in New York and he and Rachel continued on with their plans of marriage. After hundreds of letters and Skype sessions, the couple was finally together. Finn, now matured from army training, had become more serious and muscled. He was ready to settle down and so was Rachel.

The two happy couples stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Kurt to exit the taxi.

Finn and Sam's eyes widened comically, both stuttering out words.

Kurt simply just raised his hand, signaling them to keep quiet. "Rachel, Mercedes, fill them in once we're inside.

Sam ushered them past the line forming at the club and stopped to talk to the bouncer. Kurt saw the bouncer check the clipboard he was holding and give a nod to Sam, lifting the velvet rope barring the entrance.

The group made there was inside, stopping to look around. Kurt took in the club; the loud music coming from the DJ at the dance floor, the tables surrounding the dance floor, and finally the bar. He saw a man standing near the bar, his eyes ranking down the stranger's body, taking in the sheik, black dress pants and a pale purple dress shirt accompanied by shiny black shoes. Then his eyes...

Glasz met hazel.

…

**Well that's it for now! I'll try to update as fast as I can, and I'm not lying when I say reviews make me write faster! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**One more thing; after this chapter, all the titles will probably be song names or lyrics from a song. Let's see who can guess it first.**

******Story recommendations: Welcome To Hogwarts by admiller (it's where I got David and Wes's last names and a Klaine must), After The Storm by Wings Of The Dreamer (awesome story with twist and turns by a talented girl), and Hot Under My Skin by Ittlebitz (makes my heart beat rapidly and has an incredible plot).**** **

**Until next time, arrivederci!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Me Halfway

**A/N: Sorry for this being relatively shorter than my other chapters. But I had to upload by tonight or if have to wait until tomorrow night. **

**Also, to guest who asked about the purity ring: it basically signifies that the holder won't have sex until they're married. Except Kurt changed it a bit so that he can have sex with his future husband, either before or after marriage. **

**I do not own Glee, but I am very mad at Ryan Murphy for what he pulled with the Klaine box scene; demanding 500,000 followers on Twitter to release it. **

**My beta is currently hiding under then sheets from her father, so this is in beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Once again, whoever guesses who sings the song the title is based on gets a preview of what will happen next! And without further a due, here is One Night Love.**

**Ch. 3: Meet Me Halfway**

...

Kurt was the first to look away. Finn grabbed his shoulder, bringing him out if his stupor.

"Kurt come on, Sam got us a table near the bar."

Kurt turned back to see Finn giving him a confused look. He looked around to see that everyone else was heading to a white round table. The table was by the far corner of the dance floor, but only a few feet away from the bar. A few feet away from _him_. Remembering the cause of his distraction, Kurt turned to see the hazel-eyed man as he and Finn walked towards their table. The guy was no longer staring directly at him, but actually at his step-brother, more importantly the hand Finn had placed on Kurt's back as he lead them to their group. Kurt took another look at the stranger's, their eyes meeting briefly before he sat down next to Rachel, Finn siting in the other seat adjacent to his fiancé.

_'He looks familiar'_ thought Kurt, and with one last glance, he turned around and began to talk to Mercedes across from him about the club.

...

After Kurt looked away first, Blaine was able to regain in his thoughts, we'll most of them. All of his thoughts were now just adjectives, all describing the mystery man with the glasz eyes. _Gorgeous. Beautiful. Slim. Hot. Beautiful. Tight. Jeans. Gorgeous. Leather. Beautiful_. All these words floated around Blaine head as he continued ogling the glasz-eyed stranger.

Blaine's thought were disrupted as his line of vision caught a hand on the back of _his_ man. His eyes followed up the arm and finally to the body of a tall, muscular man with an army-buzz haircut. Blaine couldn't help but feel disappointed. He had found a _gorgeous_, milky skinned man that was definitely gay, since no straight man could pull off wearing leather pants, but the beautiful stranger seemed to be with someone else.

Either way, Blaine found himself still following the movements of the glasz-eyed man as he was lead to a table a few feet away from the bar where he was residing. _'Get a hold of yourself Anderson! How are you ever going to lose your virginity if you can't even take your eyes off of one gorgeous man_,' Blaine mentally berated himself.

Still, he couldn't help but watch as the man plaguing his thoughts sat down next to a short brunette. However, he quickly focused on the brown-haired man that had escorted _his_ man to the white table. As the man sat down on the other chair next to the brunette, he placed his arm around her. Blaine felt relief wash though out his body as the army man leaned in and kissed the short brunette on the cheek. _'Yes! He's straight!_' Blaine mentally rejoiced at the new found information, and once again be turned his focus back to the glasz-eyed man.

He was so focused on the leather clad legs that he didn't notice one of the bar tenders looking back between him and Kurt.

...

Kurt quickly started a conversation with Mercedes about the club, almost forgetting the hazel-eyed man that he'd seen upon entering the buzzing club. Almost. He thought he could still feel the stranger's eyes boring down at him from behind, but quickly dismissed the thought. The stranger was gorgeous and extremely handsome, and, Kurt personally thought, out of his league.

So Kurt tried to lose himself into the chatter of his friends, and just when he had almost forgotten the hazel eyes (not really), Sam got up from his seat.

"Anyone up for a drink?" Sam looked around at his companions.

"Beer for me Sam," replied Finn.

"Get me a Piña Colada," ordered Rachel next to Finn.

"And for Mercedes, a Sex on the Beach?" Sam raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, who giggled and replied.

"You know me so well honey."

"Right and what about you Kurt?" Sam questioned.

Kurt was about to say a diet coke was fine, but quickly recovered as he realized he was going to need alcohol to get the courage to go talk to the hazel-eyed man.

"I want a Cosmo...no! Make it a Sex on my Face," answered Kurt, ignoring the widened eyes of Finn and Rachel.

"Okay...well I'll be right back with our drinks; do you want me to say hi to Puck for you guys?" Sam took in the nods of his friends.

"Tell him will go talk to him when he's less busy," Finn said, and with that, Sam headed off to the bar, where Puck stood behind a curly haired man, making drinks.

...

Blaine quickly averted his attention to his drink at the bar as he saw the tall blonde from table where the glasz-eyed man was situated at. _'Oh no! He probably caught me ogling gorgeous over there!_' Blaine internally panicked.

He became calm once again as he realized the blonde had just come to order drinks.

The man in question stopped beside him and motioned the bar tender with a smile. This bar tender, unlike the man who had served Blaine, had a brown-haired Mohawk and was also wearing the required uniform for the club: a black vest over a red dress shirt with black dress pants.

The bar tender, or Puck as his name card read, speedily delivered the drinks in hand to a group of girls next to him, and made his way over to the blonde, wearing a smirk on his face. Blaine leaned a little to listen to their conversation.

...

" 'Sup Sam," greeted Puck.

"Hey Puck, how business?" replied the blonde, Sam.

Puck broke out onto a grin, "Great, the place is packed!" He mentioned with his arms at the now bustling bar.

Sam grinned back, "Awesome how's Quinn and Benny?"

"There good, Quinn's at home taking care of him," Puck said, grin widening.

"Well tell her and Benny I said hello, now can you get us some drinks?"

"Will do bro, what can I get you?" Puck questioned.

"Kay, Finn and I will have beer, Rachel wanted a Piña Colada, Mercedes a Sex on the Beach, and Kurt a... Sex on my Face," Sam ordered a giving Puck a questioning look at Kurt's order.

...

Blaine's eyes widened as he heard the last order. '_Sex on my Face?' he thought, 'I wonder if he ordered that. Let's see, he's name is either Finn or Kurt.. Well I'll see when he gets his drink. Sex on my Face for Kurt and a beer for Finn_' Blaine deducted, and turned his attention back to the two men.

...

Puck raised one eyebrow at Kurt's order. "Well, well, well, sounds like Porcelain finally discovered a drink that describes his gay sex life."

Blaine eyes widened once again. _'Porcelain? Gay sex life?_' he thought, _'Maybe the drink does belong to him..._'

"Looks like it," replied Sam.

"Well let me get you your drinks," and with that, Puck turned around and began to prepare his friends' order.

Moments later, Puck came back and placed two beers and three glasses filled with different liquids on a steel tray in front of Sam.

"Here ya go Sam, and tell Kurt I wish him well."

"Thanks Puck, and tell Quinn I wish her well at the firm," And with that, Sam have Puck a handshake and left with the tray full if drinks.

...

As Sam left, Puck turned his attention to the curly- haired man, who was, once again, looking at Kurt sitting at the table. He smirked when Kurt turned to glance over at the said man, both men blushing as they saw caught each other looking, and averting their eyes after.

Puck just hoped his plan would work.

Porcelain might just be _**getting some**_ tonight.

...

As Sam passed out their drinks, Kurt caught Finn and Rachel staring at his drink.

He let out a sigh. "Guys, it's just a drink. Just because the name is suggests it, doesn't mean it's going to happen. Well, maybe," Kurt said, with a smirk.

"Kurt!"

"Oh my Barbara! Kurt!"

Mercedes simply rolled her eyes and accepted her Sex on the Beach from Sam. The later saying, "Oh, and Kurt, Puck said to wish you well."

Rachel looked shocked, while Finn simply shook his head at his friends' antics.

Kurt's eyebrows rose slightly, but didn't comment, turning his attention back to his brother and best friend.

"Looks you two, I've made up my mind and I am losing my virginity. Maybe not _that_ way, but if I had to, I would've ordered a Slippery Nipple or a Screaming Orgasm." Kurt smirked at Rachel's gasp and when Finn slightly choked while drinking his bear.

"Damm boy, you are on fire tonight!" Mercedes yelled from her seat next to Sam.

Kurt merely rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his drink... only to spit it back out as his taste buds meet with sour orange juice.

Everyone at the table laughed as they saw their friend look at his drink incredulously.

"If you plan on doing that during 'Sex on my Face', you won't have any trouble finding someone tonight," commented Mercedes during laughs, causing her and Sam to only laugh more, but bringing horror-filled eyes to Rachel. Finn simply rolled his eyes and comforted his future wife.

Kurt glared at the bunch. "I'll be back, I just going to go to the bar and fling the rest if this at Noah's face!" And with that, Kurt stood up from his chair, and turned around, only to meet once again with a pair of honey-colored eyes.

'_Crap_,' he thought. Kurt soon realized that in order to get to Puck, he had to go stand right next to the owner of the hazel eyes he had been staring at.

He stalled a bit, before deciding what to do, and strutted over to the bar, his eyes never leaving the hazel ones.

...

**Yes, Puck and Quinn are married. They have a baby boy named Benny and I will reveal more next chapter.**

**Well there it is! PLEASE REVIEW. I will try to have the next chapter by Friday or hopefully, Thursday, with your reviews depending on it. **

**Also, who can tell me another famous couple that consists of a bar tender and a lawyer that have a little boy? I'll give you a clue: S.A.T.C. The couple might also appear later on *wink, wink***

**Story recommendations: A Different Happy Ending by willowswhiten or Embers by Copper Oxide. **

**Arrivederci! **


End file.
